Under the Mistletoe
by Kitten with a Quill
Summary: It's Christmas, and Sunil is devastated about not getting to keep one his resolutions he made earlier in the year. Pepper cheers him up.


The holidays were approaching. All the pets were decorating. Vinnie was decorating the room with Zoe and Pepper, and Minka was decorating the tree with Penny Ling and Sunil. Russell supervised and made sure everything went accordingly.

Sunil announced, "Kabada, Shabada, Dadaa!" and the star on the ground disappeared and reappeared on top of the tree. Minka and Penny clapped their hands and cheered for Sunil.

Sunil bowed, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Blythe was satisfied with the result and said, "Well, now we're done with the tree. Great job guys!"

After a few minutes, they finished decorating the room. There were lots of red streamers. Many green decorations. And, to top it off, on the night before Christmas, there will be fake snow on the ground, also usable for snow fights and compatible for building a snow man.

The pets were eating Christmas dinner with Blythe. Sunil wasn't in a very good mood. He excused himself from the table.

He went to the corner. He was upset. The year was almost over, and he kept all his resolutions. Improving on his magic, being braver, and inventing his own magic tricks. All resolutions but one: Getting Pepper Clark, his crush, to be his girlfriend. He really wanted to be more than friends with her. He didn't know what to do. This was the goal he wanted to achieve the most.

His eyes started tearing up, and began to sob quietly. All his friends were caught up in the dinner and joy, and nobody noticed. Nobody but Pepper. She didn't even have to excuse herself, for the other animals were listening to a story Blythe was sharing with them.

Pepper went up to Sunil. She saw he was crying a fountain and his sobbing was slowly getting louder and louder.

Pepper was concerned. "What's wrong, Sunil?"

Sunil choked out, "I kept all my resolutions, but one."

"Oh, Sunil, it doesn't matter if you didn't keep any of your resolutions. They were made to help you achieve your goals."

"But this one was very important to me…"

Sunil groaned with frustration and looked up at the ceiling. To his surprise, he saw something hanging there.

Sunil was surprised. "Is this a holly?"

The grey and white skunk answered, "Nope. Mistletoe."

The mongoose looked at Pepper again.

"Maybe this will make you feel better."

She slowly leaned forward and eventually closed her eyes. Sunil did the same thing.

As their lips touched, Sunil's heart was beating as fast as a cheetah. Pepper felt a jolt of electricity going through her body, and she liked it.

They broke it off after 2 minutes, for Pepper needed oxygen.

Sunil confidently asked, "Pepper, will you be my girlfriend?"

Pepper kissed his cheek. "Of course."

There was fake snow everywhere. The pets were having a snowball fight. Pepper, Zoe, Sunil and Penny were in one team. Russell, Blythe, Minka and Vinnie were on the other team.

Russell pointed out, "Wow, this sure is one mess."

Vinnie sarcastically stated, "No heck, Captain Obvious. There's snow. Snow Everywhere." As he put his hand on Russell's shoulder pointing in every direction.

"Oooh, I never noticed, Captain Obvious."

"Touché."

A snowball was thrown at the hedgehogs face. It was the skunk with white bangs.

Russell wasn't very happy. "Hey, I wasn't looking."

Pepper smiled and started a monologue, "Well duh, that's why I threw the snowball in the first place. And you are way too uptight Russell. I should call you Mr. Up-tighty-pants. And while I'm talking about pants, you are so uptight that if it were a pair of paints, it would be painfully tight when you put it on. That's how the word uptight was invented."

Sunil laughed. What Pepper said was pure genius. "Pepper, you are hilarious! That was the best speech I ever heard!"

Pepper smirked. "I'm glad to see somebody here actually has a sense of humor."

Russell was annoyed now. "Don't make me mad on Christmas. You don't wanna see me mad on Christmas."

Sunil was cracking up. Pepper joined in and laughed. Russell made a giant snowball and threw it at the two laughing pets.

"Told you."

This only caused the skunk and the mongoose to laugh even more. In the meantime, everyone else was wrapping up the game.

Blythe announced; "Only one more throw and the pet's team makes the final win!"

Penny threw a snowball at Blythe. "We win! Yay!"

Zoe cheered. Her team joined in too.

Pepper gave Sunil a quick peck on his forehead.

Everyone gasped. They were surprised at the sight.

Zoe demanded, "Since when are you both a couple?"

Pepper sighed with happiness, "Since we kissed under the mistletoe."

Zoe was shocked. "There's a mistletoe? Where?"

"In the corner."

"Ohh, that mistletoe."

Pepper tackled Sunil onto a big pile of fake snow. She was lying on top of him, and she buried the both of them under more fake snow.

Pepper purred, "Let's cuddle."

She kissed him.

Minka said, "Let's give them their privacy.."

Everyone but Pepper and Sunil left.

Sunil was happy and told her, "I just got to keep my last resolution."

Pepper asked him, "Which is…?"

'"Getting you to be my girlfriend."

"D'aww!"


End file.
